


My Queen

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, The Easy Part pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: “N-nick? You did this?”“Anything for my queen.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Day 2. Please read that one first.  
> Day 3: You did this.

Ellie walked in the door, ready to get changed into her pajamas and crawl into bed when she was stopped in her tracks. Her living room was covered in straw, corn stalks, scarecrows, and pumpkins. It looked exactly like the Tater Tots parade. Dropping her backpack on the floor she stepped forward, taking in the living room. Suddenly music started playing that she recognized from the parade theme that played every year when the queen was crowned. Turning around, she saw Nick walking down the hallway toward her, carrying a gold crown on a pillow that just happened to be identical to the one presented to the Tater Tots queen. 

“N-nick? **You did this?** ” 

“Anything for my queen.” Nick took the crown and placed it on her head, adjusting it before bowing down to her. Ellie choked back a laugh at his cheesiness and laid a hand on his shoulder, moving it up to his neck as he slowly stood back up. 

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Maybe. But it’s only because I love you.” Smiling, Ellie pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Well good, because I love you too. And I can’t believe you did all of this. I mean, this looks exactly like the tater tots parade! How did you pull this off?” 

“Well I uh, I may have gotten some help from your mom. She sent me some pictures of the float and Kasie helped me find everything.”

“And the crown?” Nick looked down and to the side in slight embarrassment. 

“I uh, I may have had some help from George on that one…”

“Nick… what did you do?” 

“Okay so George may have borrowed the actual Tater Tots crown and sent it to me.” 

“This is the actual crown?!” Nick just nodded in response, expecting her to get mad but was shocked when instead she kissed him. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“You may have mentioned it once or twice.” Nick winked at her, pulling her in for another kiss. When they pulled away Ellie grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her as she walked farther into their living room. Taking it all in, she missed Nick letting go of her hand.

“The hay bales, the cornstalks, the orange ribbon… you really thought of everything babe!” 

“Well, I needed it to be perfect.” Turning around to face him, Ellie gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she saw him. He was down on one knee, looking up at her and holding a small black box. “Nick?” 

“Eleanor Bishop. When I first met you in that alleyway I knew you were going to be a big part of my life. I never realized how much until we were laying on a dock, shielding our heads from flying debris and my first thought wasn’t the op it was making sure you were okay. Then when we watched baby Cody I realized that I wasn't going to be content being alone. I wanted a family one day. But only if I could have one with you.” Ellie’s breath hitched and she brought a hand up to wipe at her eyes that were now watering. “Ellie, I love you so much. And I know it’s taken us a while to get here, no thanks to me,” Ellie let out a little laugh at that before he continued, “but we’re finally here and there’s no place I would rather be than with you.” At that moment he opened the box, revealing a ring that looked like her grandmothers. More tears fell then and as she impatiently awaited the words. “Eleanor Raye Bishop. Will you marry me?”

“Nicholas Torres, of course I will marry you.” Beaming, Nick grabbed her left hand, pulling it down and sliding the ring on. Before he could stand up to meet her height she lowered herself onto his knee, putting both hands on his face and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

It was finally happening, she was getting married to her best friend. Tony and McGee were right, when he was here with her, that was the easy part.


End file.
